KISS X KISS
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Changmin tidak suka dengan peran Kyuhyun di setiap drama musikal yang mengharuskannya untuk mencium orang lain di atas panggung/"Buka matamu saat aku menciummu, aku ingin kau melihatku setiap kali kau berciuman diatas panggung"/ChangKyu oneshot


KISS X KISS

-a ChangKyu short story by winterTsubaki-

*inspired by Kyuhyun's kissing scene in his new drama musical 'The Days'

Rate: T

Genre: I dunno…decide it by yourself…I'm suck at deciding genre T^T

Disclaimer: none of the characters in this story were mine, I only borrow their names and I gain no profit from writing this fanfiction. I can only disclaim the plot and idea for this story. Plagiarize is highly prohibited!

Warning: This is a fanfiction, fan written fiction and it got nothing to do with the real person which names I borrowed. If you don't like the idea of Changmin and Kyuhyun romantically involved in a relationship please do not read any further, I've warned you. I don't want to read any bashful comments over the character and the pairing in this story. Read on your own risk!

No proofread, may consist error.

A/N: I actually planned this as a drabble but after i finished it was already more than 1000 words. Stupid me. Well...enjoy^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Mata Changmin menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan datar, Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dimana Changmin berdiri tampak menatap Changmin dengan pandangan takut, wajar saja karena magnaenya itu saat ini tengah menatap layar ponsel pintarnya dengan wajah datar dan aura-aura kematian menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Eer…Changmin-ah?" panggil Yunho pelan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari apapun yang saat ini tengah ia lihat di ponselnya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti ingin menerkam orang saat ini.

"Nde hyung?" tanya Changmin, pria tinggi itu memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku jaket kulit yang tengah ia kenakan. Walaupun suaranya terdengar normal tapi Yunho masih merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kau…tak apa?" tanya Yunho sedikit tak yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Tidak sesuai dengan gambaran di kepala Yunho kalau Changmin akan segera membalasnya dengan kata-kata pedas, wajah magnaenya itu justru menampilkan sebuah senyuman lebar sekarang…walaupun senyuman itu sedikit terlihat seperti senyuman Joker-tokoh fiksional yang merupakan musuh dari Batman.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku hyung? Ayo kita mulai latihannya" Changmin balik bertanya. Pria itu melepaskan jaket kulit yang dikenakannya dan mencampakkan benda itu ke kursi terdekat. Yunho menghela nafasnya, merasa kalau sebaiknya ia tak mengungkit apa-apa lagi sebelum Changmin mulai benar-benar marah.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu di belakang Kyuhyun berbunyi pelan tanda kalau pintu tersebut sudah terkunci kembali. Dengan langkah pelan pria manis itupun berjalan untuk melepaskan sepatunya sebelum masuk lebih jauh kedalam dorm. Ia sungguh sangat lelah malam ini. Jadwal kerjanya belakangan begitu padat ia sampai tak punya waktu untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan Changmin, oh ya…sudah berapa hari sejak ia dan Changmin terakhir bertemu? Kyuhyun berjalan sambil mulai menghitung di kepalanya.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia dan Changmin tak bertemu, komunikasi yang mereka lakukan juga sebatas _chatting_ ataupun _video call_. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar merindukan Changmin.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kunci kamarnya tapi saat ia memutar kunci tersebut ternyata pintunya tak lagi terkunci. Kyuhyun terdiam. Seingatnya ia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum pergi pagi-pagi tadi.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Kamarnya tampak gelap. Kyuhyun meraba sisi dinding yang tepat berada di samping pintu dan menekan sakelar lampu yang ada disana.

"Changmin?" kagetnya saat menemukan sosok kekasihnya tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya. Menatap lurus kearah dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang kelewat senang menemukan Changmin dikamarnya tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Changmin yang kurang bersahabat langsung menerjang tubuh tinggi yang tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya itu, membuat tubuh keduanya terjatuh ke tempat tidur dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang menindih Changmin.

"Chwangiiie! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" seru Kyuhyun, pria manis itu melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Changmin. Menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan lengan Changmin melingkar di pinggangnya dan satu tangan Changmin yang lain mengelus-elus surai ebonynya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada dikamarku?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau kan pernah memberikan kunci kamarmu padaku" jawab Changmin singkat.

Kyuhyun masih merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Changmin saat tiba-tiba Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengganti posisi mereka, sekarang Kyuhyun berada di bawah tubuh Changmin, diantara kungkungan posesifnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung, merasa ada yang aneh dari ekspresi wajah Changmin namun tak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kyu…" bisik Changmin, ia mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun dan dengan perlahan menyentuhkan kedua bibir mereka. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menikmati bagaimana kedua belah bibir tebal Changmin memanja bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mulai terlena dengan ciuman Changmin, tangannya mulai meremas bagian depan kaus yang dikenakan Changmin saat tiba-tiba saja pria tinggi itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau sangat suka berciuman, Kyu" Changmin beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk duduk di sisi ranjang.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat tingkah Changmin yang tidak biasanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, pria manis itu bergerak untuk mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, kedua lengannya memeluk leher Changmin yang tengah duduk memunggunginya dan Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di bahu Changmin yang bidang.

"Aku sudah melihat rekaman drama musical terbarumu" ucap Changmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana aktingku? Aku sampai harus latihan memegang pistol loh, untung saja Siwon hyung punya replika pistol sungguhan yang bisa kugunakan untuk latihan" cerita Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Kenapa di setiap drama musicalmu kau harus beradegan ciuman dengan wanita?" tanya Changmin, ia menolehkan wajahnya agar ia dan Kyuhyun bisa langsung bertatapan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" merasa kalau mood Changmin sedang buruk Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya di leher Changmin dan bergerak menjauh dari tubuh kekasihnya tersebut, memberi jarak yang cukup antara mereka.

"Memang adeganmu yang kali ini tidak separah waktu kau berakting di 'Catch Me if You Can' tapi tetap saja aku muak melihatmu terus-terusan mencium wanita lain diatas panggung-dan wanita yang berbeda tiap kalinya!" omel Changmin tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan amarah dan rasa cemburunya.

Walaupun ia tau Kyuhyun adalah miliknya tapi tetap saja Changmin tak bisa tenang setiap melihat Kyuhyun beradegan mesra ataupun berdekatan dengan wanita lain, bagaimanapun juga ia dan Kyuhyun sejak awal adalah pria normal, Changmin bahkan tak bisa membayangkan dirinya memeluk pria lain selain Kyuhyun-karena pria yang ia cintai hanyalah Kyuhyun.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, menatap manik mata yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya itu dengan tajam "Ya. Aku cemburu!"

.

.

.

.

Changmin masih menatap Kyuhyun tajam saat Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kyu?" panggil Changmin saat dilihatnya bahu Kyuhyun bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja Changmin merasa bersalah telah memarahi Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Kyuhyun menangis?

"BabyKyu…" panggil Changmin lagi, kali ini jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Satu tangan Changmin bergerak menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun yang bergetar, rasa marahnya tadi menguap begitu saja.

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming, pria manis itu masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan Changmin.

"Kyu? Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu…" ucap Changmin merasa bersalah. Pria tinggi itu sudah akan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tersebut saat tiba-tiba…

"Pfft…Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Kyuhyun tertawa.

Changmin yang awalnya sudah hampir memeluk Kyuhyun langsung mematung di tempatnya melihat Kyuhyun tertawa begitu lepas di hadapannya.

"Ha ha ha…astaga Chwang…aku pikir kau kenapa marah-marah begitu" ucap Kyuhyun di sela tawanya.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya "Ada yang lucu, Kyu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya sebelum mulai menjawab "Kau tau itu hanya sebatas akting, profesionalisme. Ciuman seperti itu tak berarti apa-apa bagiku, lagipula berciuman dengan mata tertutup membuatku tak merasakan apapun" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur, kakinya melangkah kearah pintu, mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia letakkan dengan asal di samping pintu.

"Jadi? Kalau kau berciuman dengan mata terbuka?" tanya Changmin.

"Hmm…memangnya kenapa? Toh itu hanya ciuman, Chang. Tak lebih" jawabnya santai.

Kyuhyun sudah akan berbalik untuk kembali kearah ranjang saat tiba-tiba Changmin mendorong tubuhnya kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup, punggung Kyuhyun menempel di pintu dengan kedua tangan Changmin yang menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Aku ingin menciummu…" bisik Changmin dengan suara rendahnya membuat Kyuhyun terdiam tak bisa berkutik.

"…dan pastikan matamu tetap terbuka saat kita berciuman, tatap aku dengan kedua matamu" lanjut Changmin dan dengan cepat menyambar bibir Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman. Mata keduanya terbuka, saling menatap.

"Mmpf…nngh…" desah Kyuhyun disela ciuman Changmin. Changmin menciumnya dengan sangat intens, tatapan tajam Changmin kepadanya membuat tubuh Kyuhyun melemas, ia merasa sangat terekspose.

"Mmm…C-chang…aah…" Changmin mulai memasukkan lidahnya, memelintir lidah milik Kyuhyun di dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat. Seperti biasa, Changmin tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun mendominasinya, dengan lihai Changmin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kedua lututnya melemas, ia pasti sudah akan jatuh merosot ke lantai kalau saja kedua lengan Changmin tak memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi menatap mata Changmin yang seperti menelanjanginya, pria manis itupun menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan lelehan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya-hasil dari ciuman Changmin yang membuatnya hilang akal.

"Haah…haa…" Changmin melepaskan ciumannya, nafas keduanya menderu, berlomba mengisi paru-paru mereka yang sudah meronta minta diberi asupan oksigen.

"_Remember this whenever you kiss someone else"_ Changmin mengecup lelehan air mata di pipi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

-END-


End file.
